Nightmares
by vulcan
Summary: Janeway is having nightmares....


Title: Nightmares.

By : Christian EdlundMail: C_Frehley@Yahoo.com

Disclaimer: They are Paramount's. I just proposed a possible scenario. No infringement is intended. Just plaine Fun ( Karzka, Klaah Hass and B´Dulha ), are my own carracteirs.

Auter´s note: This is my first try to write for Star Trek, I have written alot before, like creating an own sci - fi,. I wanted to try to write S.T, partly because I like it verry much and it is a challenge, writing something that allready bein created.

The story: Janeway is having nightmares, they are getting worst eveytime. She asks Chakotay to fill in. But are the nightmares only bad dreams? Or are they real?

Stardate: 48850.2. Captain Kathryn Janeway is lying on her bed. She is turning and twisting around.

Janeway is dreaming, she is having a nightmare. In her mind she can see images of brutal creatures. Some one is hunting her, she is only ten years old. After an hour she weaks, and sits up in the bed. 

Kathryn: Janeway to sickbay.

Doc: Yes captain?

Kathryn: Do you have anything helping me sleep?

Doc: Off course, come over.

Janeway is entering the sickbay, the holodoc is meeting her. 

Doc: What seems to be the trouble?

Kathryn: For the past few nights I´ve hade these nightmares. They allways weaks me up.

The doctor examines the captain, but can not find anything unusuall.

Hoc: I can´t find anything. Maby it´s only stress and bad sleep. I´ll give you something so you can sleep through the night.

Kathryn: Thank you doctor.

The next day Captain is on the bridge, and everything seems normal. 

She is looking at her crue, with tired eyes. Chakotay walks up to her.

Chakotay: What is it captain?

Kathryn: Oh it´s nothing ( smiles ), I´ve had some bad dreams lately.

Chakotay: Want to talk about it?

Kathryn: No thank you. Maby later.

A small spot can be seen on the big screen. Ensign Harry Kim is the first who takes notice of it.

Harry: Captain. Look on the screen, something is infront of us. Distance.. 20.000 kilometers.

Kathryn: Magnify!

The small spot is getting larger. It is a ship of half Voyager´s size, and seriousley damaged. 

Kathryn: Any life signs Mr Kim?

Harry: One faint.

The captain stands up and walks closer to the screen, with her hands on her back.

Kathryn: Anyone reconizing the ship?

Tuvok: I have never seen a ship like that.

Bélanna : Not me either. 

Kathryn: Verry well! Beam the survivour to sickbay. Commander you have the bridge!

When Janeway enters the sickbay, the doctor and Kes are allready working, doing everything they can to save their patient. The captain walks up to the female on the bed. She reminds alot of a cardassian, eccept that she allmost has no outgrowth on her forhead and shins. 

Kathryn: Doctor, how is she?

Doc: She has fractures on the head, broken ribs, a light brain damage, nothing I can´t handle.

Kathryn: Good! Let me know when she weakes up!

In the messhall is Neelix trying to make Tom Parris try his new recepie.

Neelix: Com on Mr Parris! Try my new recepie. It´s great!

Tom: I´m sure it is great Neelix, but I´m not hungry.

Neelix: Just a bite! I promise you you´ll like it!

Neelix won´t give up, so finnaly the lieutenant gives in and tries the food.

Tom: Mmmm, that was really good! What is it?

Neelix: It´s a talaxian speciality. Made of..

Tom: I think it´s better if I don´t know.

Commander Chakotay calls for the lieutenant.

Chakotay: Chakotay to Parris.

Tom: Parris here commander.

Chakotay: Lieutenant, can you come to the bridge, the helm needs a replacement.

Tom: Coming commander. ( He turns to Neelix ), Sorry Neelix but I have to go.

The talaxian mutters when Parris leaves, than he continues with his food.

Neelix: Yammy, this is great! I wonder what Kes would think. He he!

On the bridge is commander Chakotay sitting in the captain chair. Parris enters the bridge and walks up to the con.

Tom: Where´s the captain?

Chakotay: She was called to sickbay. 

In the sickbay the wounded woman is sitting up, the doctor is checking her over once more with his tricorder, when Janeway enters.

Doc: Ah! Captain, our patient is allmost as new. Within the hour she can leave the sickbay.

Kathryn: Good work doc. ( she sits down infront of the woman ), Hallo how are you?

I´m Kathryn Janeway, captain of the USS Voyager. 

Woman: I..I..I´m Karzka of K...

Kathryn: Don´t try to speak. I´ll see you in my readyroom when youre ready.

Doc. Notify me when she comes.

Doc: Will do!

Janeway is sitting by the window in her readyroom, when Karzka enters.

She walks up to the woman and asks her to sit down.

Kathryn: Thank you for coming. Do you remember what hapened to you?

Karzka: How can you understand what I´m saying? You do not look like a kardassian!

Kathryn: You see this on my chest? It´s a universal translator, that is why we can understand eachother.

Karzka: My ship was attacked by an alienrase who where calling themselfs klingon.

Kathryn: ( Looking chocked ), Klingon!?

BÉlanna enters the captains readyroom, and the cardassian and kllingon sees eachother.

BÉlanna: Captain I... Kardassian!!!!

Karzka: Klingon!!!

The two females attacks eachother, and Janeway can at first only wach these warriors fight. Every time she is trying to stop the them, she is allways thrown to the side. When she is tired of their fight, she is calling the security.

Kathryn:Janeway to security. Come to my readyroom at once!

When security walks in to the room, BÉlanna is pressing the kardassian to a wall. Tuvok and the four securitymen are dragging the momen away from eachother. Janeway is getting up from the floor, she is holding her hand on the head. Angry, she is looking at the two women, than she looks at Tuvok.

Kathryn: Mr. Tuvok, take Karzka to her quarters, and I´ll have a talk to the lieutenant.

( The securitymen are escorting the kardassian away ), BÉlanna.. ( angry ), what was that all about?

BÉlanna: She is a kardassian!

Kathryn: So? And you are half klingon half human... a hybrid. I can understand that you don´t like kardassians, they are warriors same as you. But it doesn´t explaine why you had to attack her!

BÉlanna: Promission to speak frealy.

Kathryn: Granted.

BÉlanna: Kardassians can´t be trusted. I maby overreacted, but they are animals!

I don´t trust them!

Kathryn: As far as I can remember, during the last century, we thought the same about klingons. If you want to stay here, you behave and you go and appologize to Kazka: Understood!?

BÉlanna: Yess, captain.

On the bridge is Chakotay reseving a transmission. Harry Kim is standing at his post and Parris is at the helm.

Chakotay: On screen!

On the screen they can see four ships of the same cind as their guest came in. 

Harry: They are hailing us commander.

Chakotay: Lets talk to them.

On the screen they can see a man in his mid thirthies. He´s got a heavy armour and his helmet is beside him, on the controlpannel. Janeway enters the bridge and walks up to the commander.

Kathryn: Wat´s going on?

Chakotay: I guess we are about to find out!

On the screen, the big man leans forward.

Man: I am Klaah Haas, the commander of this wessle. We understand that you have a female on board youre ship. A kardassian female. True. Yes?

Kathryn: ( To Chakotay: It speaks ). I am Kathryn Janeway, captain of the USS Voyager.

Klaah Haas: I don´t care who you are! Give us the woman or you´ll be destroyed!

You have one hour. Out!

Kathryn: Chakotay what do you think?

Chakotay: My guess is that he means what he says. If we don´t give her up, he will destroy us.

Kathryn: Mr. Tuvok?

Tuvok: I must agree with the commander.

Kathryn: I see.. commander we will not give her up, or be destroyed. Hail them and ask the commander to come on board for a little chat.

They are hailing the commander on the other ship. After they asked him to come over, and he refused, he gives them five minutes to give the woman up.

Janeway is moving about in her bed, her blanket is allmost on the floor. She can hear the voices in her head. The voices on the bridge. Her own voice saying: "We will not give her away. Parris try to get us out of here". 

On the bridge the screen turns black. Seconds later a photontorpedoe is hitting them, followed by severel others.

Kathryn: Repport!

Harry: Damage on the outer hull, sheilds down thirthy percent.

Kathryn: Janeway to engenering. BE´lanna?

In the enginering Tores and her crue are having trouble with the engines. 

BÉlanna: Captain, we must shut down the engines or they will blow up!Besides I think we are in a no win situation here!

Kathryn: Understood! Janeway out!

Onto the bridge enters Neelix, he is wondering what is going on, when he finds out he is chocked.

Neelix: Oh no. Are we going to die?

Chakotay: No we are NOT going to die!

Neelix: That´s good, ( beginns to walk of the bridge ), ´cause I want you to try my new stue. 

Neelix is leaving the bridge, at the same time Klaa Haas is apearing on the screen.

Klaa Haas: Are you ready to give up yet?

Kathryn: Mr. Haas, can´t we talk this through? I know you want the woman.. but I was wondering if there might be a way to let her go. What could she possible have dunne?

Klaa Haas: She has betrayed the Mendorian people, she must die, that is the law!

Kathryn: ( Angrier than ever before ). Mr. Haas, how could she betray you? She is not even a Mendorian. She is a Kardassian!!! For youre information, we will not surrender, Janeway out! 

Chakotay: Captain whait just a minute!

The captain is walking into the lift, and so does the commander.

Chakotay: Captain what are you doing!?

Kathryn: Don´t worry commander. Nothing will happen.

About a dussin blasts hits the starship, suddenly acomesbig exploation, that makes everybody on board fall to the floor. Neelix is having his stue all over him.

Kathryn: Janeway to bridge! Mr. Kim, what hapened?

On the bridge, Harry Kim is getting up from the floor, so does the rest of the bridgecrew.

Harry: We have problems here! The warpengine on babord is gone!

The captain seems worried and is looking at the commander. Next minute the Voyager explodes in a million peaces.

Janeway is waking up with a scream. Her face and body is sweaty and she breath heavely. She gets up, and walks down to the sickbay. When she gets there, she activates the EMH, and the doctor apears.

Doc: Please tell me the medical emergency! 

Kathryn: For the past nights I have weaken up, because of bad dreams..

Doc: Bad dreams?

Kathryn: I can´t sleep, the dreams are getting worst, every night. I can´t consentrate on my duties as captain, till these dreams are over.

Doc: I could give you something to make you sleep, you could stay here for a few hours, so I can do some tests while you are asleep. Than I ´ll realeve you of duty till you can go back to youre station.

Kathryn: Thank you doctor.

Janeway waits untill the doctor has finished the papers. When he has given them to her, she leaves the sickbay. 

When pasting Chakotay´s quarters, she nocks on his dooor.

Chakotay: Enter!

Janeway is standing in the doorway. She is still verry shaky and she looks like she have not slept for over a week. Chakotay is walking up to her.

Chakotay: Oh my God! What´s the matter!?

Kathryn: The dreams are getting worst...I... the Voyager was destroyed.

The commander shows the captain inside. Janeway sits down in a soffa. Afterwards Chakotay sits down beside her.

Chakotay: Kathryn, what is it? What do you mean Voyager was destroyed?

Kathryn: My dreams... they are getting worst. In the beginning it was about when I was little, than it was like someone was following me, now.. the destruction of Voyager. 

Chakotay is putting his arm around her, and she is leaning her head on hi shoulder.

Kathryn: I came from the sickbay.. the doctor has.. I´m not on duty for a while. I want you to be temprarely captain. Do you think you can handle it?

Chakotay seems surprised at first, after reading the doctors notes he understands better.

Chakotay: Sure, I´ll do it! But how will the crew react?

Kathryn: You just have to tell them something.

Janeway starts to shake a little.

Chakotay: Would you like something to drink?

Kathryn: I should be going back, but if there is no trouble.. coffee, black.

Chakotay makes coffe and gives her a coffeemug. Under the minutes that Janeway is drinking the coffee, they don´t say anything to eachother. 

When she finnished, she puts the mugg on the table.

Kathryn: I want you to do something for me, commander.

Chakotay: What?

Kathryn: Hold me.

After a few seconds of hasitating, he puts his arm around her. She leans her head on his shoulder. The next day Chakotay is standing infront of the bridge crew.

He is looking at : Tuvok, Kim and Parris.

Chakotay: I.. I want to inform you that the captain is ill, she asked me to take her place till she gets better.

Parris: What´s wrong with her?

Chakotay: For now, all I can say lieutenant, is that she is resting. But she will be back as soon as possible. Helm, full impuls power, streight ahead.

Parris: Streight ahead, aye.

Mean time, on holodeck 2, Karzka and BÉlanna have activiated one of Tom Parris programs. It is the program wish Parris use, when heis playing pool.

Tores is showing the kardassian how to play.

BÉlanna: The balls are going into the holes. As long as a ball is going in, you can continue. Do you understand?

Karzka: Erm ( she is looking around ), I guess so. How do I get the balls into the holes?

Tores gives Karzka a cue. The kardassian is stairing at it.

BÉlanna: ( Laughing ),I´ll show you!

The lieutenant is showing how to play, and than she lets the kardassian try. Tores is laughing when her new friend istrying to hit the balls and fails.

At the same time the commander is checking the captain, if she is all right. He sits down on the bed beside her. She is looking up.

Kathryn: Hi...

Chakotay: How are you?

Kathryn: Better, hows the crew doing?

Chakotay: Fine, they are doing just fine.

Kathryn: Tores and Karzka?

The marquee is loking at the door, whish is still open. Pasting the door are Karzka and Tores, they are laughing together.

Chakotay: They are doing okey. I have to get back. 

When the commander is about to leave, Janeway is stoping him. She leans forward and kisses him. When dunne kissing he smiles, and then he steps out of the room.

In sickbay Kes is assissting the doctor, doinga surgery ona maleensign. 

The surgery is going well. 

Doc: That should do it! There!

The ensign gets up and leaves the sickbay. In the doorway the ensign meets the captain. He letting her past, and than hesteps out andturns left. 

Janeway is walking up to the doctor and Kes.

Kes: Hallo captain.

Doc: Yes?

Kathryn: Doctor, I have hade a hard time sleeping, during the past nights.

I´ve asked Chakotay to fill in, but I need you to ....

Doc: ... to releave you of duty. There is no problem, I´ll get right on it.

Sit down on the bunk and I´ll look you over.

When finnished the doctor ordering the captain to rest.

Doc: I´ll inform the commander.

On the bridge Chakotay is sitting in the captainchair, when the doctor hails him. 

Chakotay turns on screen, he can see the doctor.

Doc: I have releaved the captain, so you are now in charge commander.

Chakotay: Thank you doc. Chakotay out.

Karzka is leaving here quarters, she sneaks down the corridor, turns right and continues.

Suddenly she stops, a voice can be heard from the next corridor. The kardassian can see from where she is highding,

a talaxian enters a room. She runs up to the door, and looks around. The talaxian takesa notice of her.

Neelix: Well hallo there! Come in! Don´t be shy. What´s youre name?

Karzka: Karzka!

Neelix: Are you the one that the captain found in a ship a few day ago?

She doesn´t anser him and steps inside. She walks around and looking at everything.

Karzka: You live here?

Neelix: Yes, you like it?

Karzka: Yes... you have a mate?

Neelix: Mate? Whell I have a girlfriend, if that what you mean.

The woman suddenly kisses him. At the same time Kes enters the room.

Kes: Neelix, I...

Janeway is falling asleep in her soffa, andstarting to dream.

The captain and the commander along with Parris, Seven of Nine, and Torres are searching the surroundings on a planet near the Beridan system.

They got a destresscall, that sounded desperatly in need of help. Now the crew is searching for the ones who sent the call.

Kathryn: Chakotay takes Parris and Torres and search the mountains in the east and I, together with Seven checks the valley in front of us.

Report once an hour.

They walk their seperate ways. Janeway and Seven of Nine are walking down the hill to the valley. After walking around for an hour, six masked figures,

from nowhere jumps up around them.They are dressed in black cloths, that they have wrapt around their bodies. In their hand they are holding long sharp 

sticks.They are forcing the women, to disarm themselfs. Afterwards they puts electrochains on the women, and forces them to follow them.

They are taken to a cave in the mountain in the east, where a romulan judge is waiting on them.

Judge: Let the trail beginn!

Janeway is chained to the seeling. Manny different people are in the cave. She can see manny diferent aliens here: 

Kardassians, klingons, bajorians, and manny others.

Judge: Say name, speices and rank for the record!

Kathryn: Kathryn Janeway,human,captain of the USS Voyager.

Judge: What are youre speices doing out here?

Kathryn: We are on our way home.

Judge: Home? Where is home?

Kathryn: Earth.

Judge: Earth you say!? But you are in the gammaquadrant! You are quite!?

A screaming sound can be heard. The scream echoes threw the cave. After an hour a woman is walking up to her.

Janeway looks up. Infront of her stands a borg.

Borg: It is time for you to join us!

Kathryn: Who are you?

Another voice can be heard, way in the back of the croud. Someone is coming up to her.

It is another borg, followed by a third.

Borg 2: Don´t you read history?

Kathryn: Picard! Seven of Nine! Why have you dunne this to her again!!?

Borg 2: It was necesarry, she was needed! Now it is youre turn!

A female borg walks up to Janeway, with the equiptment to make the captain into a borg.

When the drill penetrates the eye, Janeway wakes up.

Kes is walking up to Neelix.

Kes: What are you doing? I thought we had something together?

Kes runs off, with Neelix after her. He grabs her arm.

Neelix: Now wait just a second! It was nothing like that!

Kes: ( With tears in her eyes ), You kissed her!

Neelix: Now I didn´t! She kissed me! I told her that I have a girlfriend.

Kes becomes so happy, that she huggs Neelix verry hard.

On the bridge, Chakotay is talking to a mendorian commander.

Chakotay: Klaa Haas, I understand that you are irritated. But untill the captain,

is better I can´t promise anything.

Klaa Haas: I see, or is it that you do not want to?

Chakotay: I want eveything to be as plessant as possible. But untill the captain..

Klaa Haas: Is better I know! Remember commander, we are twleve, you are one, we can easily destroy you.

The captain is entering the bridge. she walks streight uo to the commander.

Kathryn: I´ll take it from here, commander.

Chakotay: Aye captain.

Kathryn: I am Kathryn Janeway, the captain of the Voyager.

Klaa Haas: A woman!? Ha ha ha!!!

Kathryn: I assure you that I am well qualified.

Klaa Haas: Verry well! You have a kardassian with you, yes!

Kathryn: Yes I have.

Klaa Haas: I want here now!

Kathryn: What have she dunne?

Klaa Haas: She has terrorisied the civilians, killed mendorian police and shall I go on?

Kathryn: No, it would not be necesarry.

Onto the bridge enters Karzka.

Karzka: I saw the ships from the windows. I can´t hide forever.

Kathryn: So it is all true.

Karzka: Yes. I am guilty of charge. I´ll beam over right away.

Klaa Haas: You do know when you are beat´n.

Kathryn: Mr. Tuvok, escort her to transportroom 1.

The lieutenantcommander escorts her out from the bridge. 

Five minutes later, the mendoriam ships are leaving. Janeway is sitting down in her chair.

Kathryn: Mr. Parris, take us out of here.

The Voyager, accelerates and goes away in warp 6.

The End.


End file.
